Cendres
by Hannange
Summary: fic slash ecrite par satine clark lex


Cendres Auteur : Satine  
  
Adresse : satine.black@caramail.com  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, que ce soit ceux de Smallville ou de Superman.  
  
Résumé : La fin de la relation Clark/Lex selon le point de vue de ce dernier.  
  
Style : Je dirais slash mais à peine perceptible.  
  
Note : Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire une fic qui expliquerait pourquoi Clark et Lex si proches dans Smallville, deviendraient plus tard les pires ennemis de la planète. C'est ma modeste contribution.  
CENDRES Lorsque ma mère mourut, je la détestais.  
  
Comment avait-elle pu m'abandonner, moi son seul enfant ?  
  
Je savais que je n'étais pas juste envers elle. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si elle était tombée malade mais allez dire ça à un enfant de douze ans qui vient de perdre la personne à qui il tient le plus au monde. Son départ fut ressenti comme une trahison car elle me laissait tout seul face à mon père alors que je n'étais jamais assez bien pour ce dernier.  
  
Abandonné par ma mère et méprisé par mon père, je me tournais alors vers la seule personne capable de m'apporter de l'affection, à savoir Paméla, la femme qui avait été engagée pour s'occuper de moi pendant la maladie de ma mère. Mais, celle-ci disparut du jour au lendemain et j'appris par mon père qu'elle était partie contre une grosse somme d'argent. Mon cœur fut blessé pour la seconde fois en quelques semaines.  
  
Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir sur mon sort car mon très cher père avait déjà repris mon éducation en main en prétendant qu'elle avait été négligée et qu'il était temps de faire de moi un vrai Luthor. Et c'est ce qu'il s'employa à faire les années qui suivirent en m'apprenant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le monde impitoyable des affaires et comment écraser les autres pour être toujours le meilleur en tout. Je ne réclamais pas d'affection de sa part, cela aurait été inutile. Je ne dis pas que mon père ne m'aime pas mais pour lui, ce sentiment est une faiblesse et donc, il s'interdit de le montrer. Au lieu de ça, il veut que je sois fort et vainqueur en chaque chose. C'est pour cela qu'il a instillé cette sorte de compétition entre nous, pour que je me surpasse toujours.  
  
Puisque je suis quand même un être humain et que j'ai comme tout le monde besoin d'affection, j'ai commencé à en rechercher auprès de mes camarades. Mais je déchantais vite. Aucun n'était intéressé par devenir l'ami d'un monstre comme ils aimaient m'appeler à cause de mon absence totale de cheveux. Quant aux rares qui osaient s'approcher de moi, ils ne l'étaient que par mon nom ou ma fortune. Inutile de dire que je perdis vite confiance en l'espèce humaine. Et désormais, appliquant les chers principes de mon père, je traitais les gens avec mépris et tout sentiment était exclu. J'aimais écraser les autres et les faire souffrir car ainsi, je me vengeais de toute cette peine et rage qui s'étaient accumulées en moi.  
  
Et puis je te rencontrais.  
  
Toi, Clark Kent, simple fils de fermier mais qui allait devenir tout pour moi.  
  
Dès le début, tu m'as intrigué et attiré.  
  
Intrigué car les circonstances de notre rencontre étaient pour le moins étrange et attiré car qui aurait pu résister à autant de sensualité et d'innocence dans un seul sourire ?  
  
Je cherchais à t'acheter avec le tracteur et fut étonné quand tu me le retournas. Et cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon désir de te connaître mieux.  
  
J'y réussis mais en partie.  
  
En effet, tu deviens vite mon meilleur ami et tu me racontais toutes tes aventures avec tes amis Pete ou Chloé ou encore ton adorable béguin pour Lana. Mais pour me dire le reste, je pouvais toujours attendre. Je crois que c'est cette attitude à vouloir me cacher la vérité qui m'a poussé à entreprendre des investigations sur toi. Ne te méprends pas Clark, je tenais à toi mais la curiosité et le côté Luthor en moi qui veut tout savoir et diriger ont été les plus forts. C'est pour cela que je menais discrètement ma petite enquête tout en continuant à discrètement essayer que tu t'ouvres à moi. Mais je n'étais sans doute pas assez digne de confiance pour cela. Sais-tu à quel point je hurlais à l'intérieur de moi quand tu me mentais en me regardant droit dans les yeux alors que je savais pertinemment que tu ne disais pas la vérité ? Mais parce que je tenais à toi, je laissais passer et faisait semblant de rien. Je pense que j'aurais dû être acteur.  
  
Je crois que mon âme a commencé à vraiment montrer sa noirceur le jour où j'ai tué Roger Nixon.  
  
J'avais tué un homme et rien que ce fait en lui-même est assez traumatisant. Mais ce qui fit le plus mal fut que je l'avais tué pour protéger ton père et que je n'eus pour cela aucun remerciement de sa part. Je ne demandais pas grand-chose. Juste un merci mais même là, je n'étais pas encore assez bien pour lui. Son attitude me fit de la peine car à cette époque, je croyais vraiment que j'avais au moins réussi un peu à gagner sa confiance. Mais pour ton père, j'étais et je resterais toujours un Luthor. Quoique je fasse.  
  
Quand mon père devint aveugle et qu'il m'accusa de sa cécité, je sus qu'encore une fois je l'avais déçu et mon cœur devient un peu plus noir. Malgré notre compétition acharnée, je l'aimais et son rejet me fit de la peine mais je ne le montrais pas. Je n'y avais pas d'intérêt. Il m'aurait encore plus rejeté.  
  
La trahison de Désirée meurtrit encore un peu plus mon cœur fragile. Elle n'était intéressée que par mon argent. Encore une autre. C'est pour cela que je fus méfiant la première fois que je rencontrais Helen. Mais elle passa toutes mes défenses et alors que je ne l'aimais pas réellement d'amour, j'ai cru que je pourrais apprendre avec elle à mes côtés. Comment ais-je pu être si aveugle ? Mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes après tout. En effet, elle avait rejeté l'argent de mon père, elle savait mon obsession pour Clark, elle connaissait tous mes défauts et pourtant, elle m'acceptait tel que j'étais. Alors je l'ai crue et j'ai accepté ses sentiments comme une preuve que finalement, j'étais assez bien pour que quelqu'un m'aime. La chute fut rude quand là aussi, elle me trahit. Je sais que je n'aurais sans doute pas du agir comme je l'ai fait avec elle pour me venger mais j'étais si blessé que je laissais le côté Luthor prendre le dessus. Et alors que j'avais si souvent lutté contre, je le libérais en un instant. Etrangement, cela me fit un bien fou.  
  
C'est à cet instant précis que j'ai réellement perdu ma confiance en la femme. Et je décidais alors que désormais, je ne les croirais plus. Qui mieux qu'une femme sait utiliser de ses charmes pour manipuler un homme ? C'était juré, je ne me laisserais plus jamais séduire.  
  
Je me tournais alors vers toi, mon seul ami encore à peu près sincère et notre amitié repartit comme avant, à cette différence près que maintenant, tu sortais avec Lana. Dans un certain sens, j'étais heureux pour ton bonheur même si mon cœur avait perdu tout espoir avec toi.  
  
Je sais que j'aurais du arrêter mes investigations sur toi mais je ne pouvais pas. Sans Helen dans ma vie, sans amour réellement sincère, j'étais libre de laisser libre cours à toutes mes pulsions sombres et je n'hésitais pas. Ta seule présence en tant qu'ami me maintenait encore dans la lumière.  
  
Mais même toi fus incapable de me retenir quand la communauté de Smallville me tourna le dos. Ils me rejetèrent alors que j'avais tellement fait pour eux. J'avais maintenu les emplois à l'usine numéro trois, j'avais fourni du travail à ceux qui n'en avaient pas, j'avais aidé les fermiers dans le besoin, j'avais fait d'importantes donations au lycée mais tout ceci n'était pas suffisant. Je n'étais toujours pas assez bien pour les habitants à cause de mon nom. La pilule fut dure à avaler, très dure. Pour me venger, je fermais l'usine. Et comme ça, ils n'eurent que ce qu'ils méritaient. Evidemment, tu viens me voir pour que j'intercède en leur faveur. Mais j'étais fatigué d'être toujours celui qu'on appelait quand on avait besoin de lui mais qui sinon, pouvait toujours aller voir ailleurs. Tu protestais mais tous les petits services que tu m'avais demandés me revinrent en mémoire. Faire venir l'équipe de football américain de Metropolis, acheter le Talon pour en faire un café uniquement pour faire plaisir à ta Lana, organiser sa soirée d'anniversaire chez moi et j'en passe. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal en me demandant tout cela mais pour une fois, je voulais quelque chose en échange. Je voulais la vérité et seulement ça. Si tu me l'avais dit, tout aurait pu être si différent. Mais tu t'énervais en me regardant encore droit dans les yeux et en prétendant que tu était normal. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je n'étais pas trop exigeant, je voulais juste quelqu'un qui me fasse assez confiance et quelqu'un à qui en retour je pourrais tout dire. Tu aurais pu être cette personne Clark.  
  
Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai dit à cet instant mais ce fut la dernière fois que je te revis. Le lendemain, je quittais Metropolis et commençais ma conquête de ce monde que je haïssais car il m'avait tout pris et ne m'avait donné en échange que des regards emplis de doute et de mépris. Sa conquête fut facile car j'ai de l'argent et les hommes sont trop corruptibles. Et puis j'ai un avantage, je sais exploiter leurs faiblesses. C'est très utile.  
  
Superman fit son apparition quelques années plus tard et je te reconnus sans aucun mal, mon cher Clark. Quand je te vis pour la première fois, je crus mourir de rire devant ce ridicule costume mais cela ne m'étonna pas. Tu t'habillais toujours comme ça à l'époque où nous nous connaissions. J'appris alors que tu étais un extra-terrreste. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Je ne t'aurais rien fait Clark. Au contraire, j'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes car tu m'aurais accordé ta confiance pour ce très grand secret. Mais je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi.  
  
Et voilà où nous en sommes. Moi président des Etats-Unis cherchant à annihiler le monde par ce biais et toi, journaliste le jour et Superman la nuit.  
  
Quelle ironie n'empêche, qui aurait cru que nous serions devenus les pires ennemis du monde ?  
  
Je ne sais toujours pas ce que Cassandra avait vu dans sa vision mais si elle en est morte, cela devait être assez horrible. J'espère que j'ai rempli ses attentes.  
  
Je te déteste Clark car si tu avais été présent pour moi, je n'aurais pas suivi cette voie.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela n'a plus d'importance. Je suis l'homme le plus puissant de la planète, j'ai le pouvoir et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça.  
  
Je regarde ma main droite et j'admire ma bague faite de kryptonite. Je sais qu'elle te rend malade et que grâce à elle, tu ne peux rien me faire. Comme quoi, mes investigations ont au moins servi à quelque chose. Néanmoins, je commence à avoir un peu mal. J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Je consulterais mon docteur demain.  
  
Je me lève et fais quelques pas dans le bureau ovale en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais imaginer pour faire souffrir ce monde cruel et toi. J'ai bien songé à m'attaquer aux personnes qui te sont chères mais je trouve cela trop facile. J'utiliserais ce moyen mais seulement en dernier recours.  
  
Hum, que vais-je pouvoir faire...  
  
Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres quand plusieurs idées se font jour dans ma tête.  
  
Je vais détruire ce monde.  
  
Mais plus important, je te détruirais. 


End file.
